Des Raviolis, ça change une Vie…!
by Sinsiliniai
Summary: Première Fic !... Comment une simple boite de ravioli à t'elle changer la vie de Duo ? Vous le saurez en lisant ! Yaoi !


Titre : Des Raviolis, ça change une Vie…

Auteur : Une Timbrée… Euuuh, FoxofMarble

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : repousse légèrement la lame aiguisée du sabre chinois Pas à moi… Sauf la boite de Ravioli !

Adresse : foxofmarbleyahoo.fr

Date de Création : Le 17 Juin 2006

Genre : Yaoi, UA, Romance… OCC

Avertissement : Yaoi… Homophobes de mon cœur… Aller voir ailleurs si j'y suit !

Rappel : C'est ma première Fic… Soyez gentils !…

Avis à Tous : Je recherche un(e) bêtalecteur(trice), si ça vous intéresse, envoyez-moi un Mail !

Plus : C'est la première histoire que j'arrive à finir !…

* * *

J'ai beaucoup d'autres histoire en attente… Mais je dois celle-la à ma maladresse qui m'a fait aller à l'hôpital pour faire des radios… C'est long deux heures d'attente !

Et soudain me vient l'idée d'un p'tit Duo tenant par la main Heero…

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Pas encore !

Le jeune natté châtain de 21ans se releva brusquement du siège dans lequel il c'était coulé pour faire face, les poings serrés, à l'homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noisettes qui le fixait avec un air assez désapprobateur.

- Duo… commença calmement son vis-à-vis.

- Mais ! le coupa le châtain en faisant un grand pas en avant, les yeux remplis d'éclaires.

- Nous en avons déjà discuter mille fois, chéri ! reprit le brun en cherchant à se faire comprendre.

Le châtain baisa la tête et ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus. Il releva sa tête quelques secondes plus tard, ses beau yeux lilas baignés de larmes.

- Mais… Emeric… implora Duo, tu m'avais dit qu'on passeraient cette semaine tout les deux !

- Duo, je suis sincère… Je ne peut pas faire autrement ! Ma fille à seulement quelques mois, il lui faut la présence de son père ! Ne pleure pas, mon cœur, je reviendrai bientôt !

Puis après un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, ne laissant plus le temps à Duo d'en rajouter plus, le-dit Emeric sorti de l'appartement en emportant sa valise avec lui, comme les trois dernières fois…

Plusieurs minutes après, sans doute commençant à en avoir marre de fixé la porte, Duo reprit place dans son canapé et soupira longuement. Il avait rencontrer Emeric il y a six mois, dans un bar. Il avait tout de suite flaché sur ce brun charismatique et lui aussi d'ailleurs n'avait pas été indifférent au châtain… Et puis tout était aller si bien au début !

Emeric est d'origine anglaise et travail dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique. Il a eu une enfance difficile, ses parents n'avaient pas d'argent et il a du faire petits boulots sur petits boulots pour réussir son diplôme de laborantin... Duo était tout de suite tomber sous le charme, ou plutôt sous la coupe, de cet anglais au yeux noisettes pétillants…

Mais il y a deux mois, Emeric était rentrer chez eux avec une mine de déterré et Duo avait apprit que son ex-femme (car oui, Emeric était bi), avait eu un enfant et réclamait la présence de son père…

Si Duo aurais été à la place de son amant, il aurait envoyer se faire voir la vieille sorcière qu'il lui avait décrit, mais se ne fut pas le cas du brun qui accepta… !

Duo n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter aussi, il aimai trop le brun pour le quitter… Il avait choisi de vivre dans l'ombre du brun, délibérément.

Qu'Emeric devait être une personne courageuse pour supporter cela, pensai Duo.

Ou il était vraiment d'un courage monstre… Ou c'était un grand menteur !

Mais ça, Duo ne le savait pas encore !

Après avoir ruminer pendant plusieurs minutes ses problèmes de cœur, le jeune Maxwell se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, chopant au passage les clefs de sa voiture, dans l'intention de faire les courses… Ce qu'Emeric ne faisait d'ailleurs jamais… Duo se disait qu'il devait être vraiment fou amoureux de ce type pour accepter tout ça. Mais les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient tellement magique !

* * *

Arrivé à la petite supérette du coin, il entreprit de s'y retrouver dans ces rangers d'aliments, outils et autres bricole ; sans se perdre ! Chose très dur, me direz-vous… !

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche approfondit, le châtain dénicha enfin le produit tant convoité, la boite de ravioli en conserve !

Malheureusement pour le pauvre natté, elle était bien trop haute pour lui ! De ses yeux persan, il remarqua un tabouret quelques pas plus loin… Mais il avait quand même sa fierté, le jeune Maxwell !…

Et cette fichue boite le narguait, alors qu'elle était prévue pour le repas du soir qu'il passerai seul, comme d'habitude.

Le plus dignement possible donc, et d'une humeur massacrante, Duo entreprit de chopper son repas du soir. Lorsqu'il attrapa enfin la boite tant convoiter, il sauta de joie, oubliant au passage qu'il n'était pas sur la terre ferme et bascula en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le moment ou le sol froid du magasin et lui entreraient irrémédiablement en contact, l'un avec l'autre… Mais rien ne vient.

Il se décida à ouvrir ses yeux lilas et se fut pour croiser ceux de son vis-à-vis qui étaient d'une couleur cobalt, vous savez, celle d'une mer déchaînée ?

Duo fixa avec stupéfaction le garçon qui devait avoir son âge et à qui il devait la sauvegarde de son repas du soir qu'il tenait fermement :

Il devait être d'origine asiatique, des cheveux bruns en bataille, la peau légèrement halée. Il portait le large T-shirt vert et un short marron, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec les habilles de Duo, qui eux étaient toujours ou presque, noir.

- Faite attention la prochaine fois ! marmonna le brun à l'attention de Duo.

- Oh ? Euuuh… Oui, oui… Merci Mr… Monsieur comment ? questionna le natté.

- Yui, mais tu peux m'appeler Heero, après tout, nous avons sans doute le même âge ! répondit l'asiatique.

- Enchanté Heero ! Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell ! enchaîna le châtain.

- Bien… Maintenant que les présentation sont faites, je crois que tu pourrais me lâché, n'est-ce pas, Duo ?

- Hein ? Euuuh… Oups ?

Dans sa pseudo chute, le jeune Maxwell avait tenté de se rattraper au premier truc susceptible de ralentir sa chute, et le-dit truc ce trouvait être la main d'Heero. Duo la relâcha brusquement et bafouilla deux trois excuses pas très convaincantes.

Le brun regarda le châtain et éclatât de rire, se qui arrêta Duo et son flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

- Vous êtes vraiment mignon ! déclara le brun avec un sourire.

Duo vira au rouge pivoine qui allai faire concurrence à la couleur de la sauce de ses raviolis, s'il continuait !

- Et encore plus quand vous rougissez ! dit Heero en assénant une tape amicale dans le dos du natté.

- Merci… T'es pas mal non plus ! Dit moi, as-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir… Parce que moi, rien ! Alors, tu ne voudrais pas la manger avec moi, cette stupide boite de ravioli ? questionna Duo avec un grand sourire.

Il se rendit soudainement compte de la portée de ses paroles et fixa Heero avec gène, il savais qu'il parlait souvent sans réfléchir, et cela lui avait paru si spontané ! Il faudrait toujours tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler… Dans le cas de Duo, il aurait mieux fallut la couper !

Le brun, lui, fixai Duo avec un micro sourire au coin :

- C'est d'accord…

- De quoi ! s'exclama Duo

- Je veux bien t'aider à la finir, ta stupide boite, comme tu dis ! expliqua Heero

- Je… Oui mais tu… s'embrouilla Duo

- Ah ? Laisse tomber alors, une autre fois peut être ? répondit l'asiatique

- Euuuh… Nan, Heero attend !

- Hn ?

L'américain prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

- T'as bientôt fini tes courses ? Qu'on puisse y allez ! J'ai faim, moi ! expliqua Duo avec un sourire.

- Oui. répondit Heero avec nonchalance… Bah, tu viens ou tu compte rester encore longtemps à gober les mouches ?

- …J'arrive ! dit Duo avec un sourire encore plus grand encore, si s'était possible !

La soirée qui s'annonçait superbe avait en effet été magnifique !

Heero était une personne très cultivé et adulte pour son âge, contrairement à Duo qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour s'amuser !

Heero avait un poste dans l'informatique ce qui le passionnais, il avait un humour assez cru et semblai froid de l'extérieure… Mais c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, tout comme Duo, et avait été adopter par un certain Odin Lowe qui lui avait apprit la discipline dès son plus jeune âge.

Ils avaient apprit à se connaître et partageaient de même centre d'intérêt, des mêmes idées…

Les deux garçons s'entendaient pourtant parfaitement bien, et Emeric quitta même l'esprit de Duo pendant de longues heures…

Il devait être un peu plus que dix heure du soir, Heero et Duo se promenaient dans un parc presque désert. L'éclairage n'était pas non plus des meilleurs et Duo trébucha sur une racine, traîtresse, et se rattrapa à Heero qui marchait à côté de lui. Le châtain se retrouva donc avec ses mains sur les hanches de l'asiatique qui soupira.

- Eh bien, déjà deux fois aujourd'hui ! Tu n'es vraiment pas adr… ?

Le japonais se figea tandis que Duo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, n'écoutant que son cœur, il répondit doucement, quoi qu'un peu maladroitement, au baiser du natté.

Duo sembla reprendre brusquement ses esprit et il s'écarta vivement d'Heero qui lui jeta un regard confus et interrogateur. Les mots clairs et précis que Duo voulait exprimer se transformèrent en bafouillages inutiles :

- J… Je suis désolé Heero… Tout… Cela n'aurai jamais dû arriver !

Le jeune japonais souleva le menton baissé du châtain et demanda d'une voix qui paraissait froide :

- Alors pourquoi, Duo ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Ne m'en veut pas, Heero ! Je t'en pris, ne m'en veut pas ! dit Duo avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe vers la sortie du parc sous le regard brûlant du brun.

* * *

Arrivé à son appartement Duo laissa librement couler ses larmes de rage et de frustration. Le regard que lui avait lancer le brun, quelques heures plus tôt lui collait à la peau. Il avait l'air si triste… 

Mais Duo était déjà avec quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber sur un simple coup de tête !

Mais était-ce vraiment un coup de tête ? Il aurai mille fois mieux voulut aller s'expliquer avec Heero mais il ne pouvait simplement pas, cela demandait un courage qu'il n'avait pas.

Il donnerai beaucoup pour pouvoir sortir le regard confus d'Heero de son crâne…

Tel un automate, Duo se dirigea vers son répondeur… Deux messages avaient été laisser :

« …Duo chéri ! Excuse moi mon cœur mais je ne pourrai pas rentrer ce soir ! Cette bonne femme est tout simplement impossible à vivre ! Je t'embrasse fort mon poussin, à demain soir ! »

Inutile de ce demander, ce message venait belle et bien d'Emeric.

Duo fusilla le pauvre répondeur du regard… Heureusement pour lui, le deuxième message était un peu plus joyeux :

« …Bah alors, pas encore rentré du travail Duo ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ?… Juste pour te dire, n'oublie pas de venir à mon mariage ! Je te rappelle que tu es mon témoin ! Nan, mais je préfère te le rappeler, on sais jamais avec toi !… T'as pas intérêt à oublier ! Bon, j'te laisse ! »

Duo eu un micro sourire. Cher Quatre, toujours inquiet pour tout le monde !

Bien sur que non, il n'oublierai pas le mariage de son meilleur ami, pour rien au monde !

Quatre avait toujours été là pour lui, et maintenant c'était à son tour… Quatre allait ce marier après-demain avec un certain français que Duo n'avait encore jamais vu. Il s'avait juste son nom : Trowa…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Duo se leva d'une humeur monstre... 

Toute la nuit des yeux cobalts l'avait poursuivi. Si bien que l'américain n'avait pu fermer les yeux de la nuit.

Duo se rendit au travail après un rapide petit déjeuner.

Il gara sa voiture sur le parking de la corporation Winner, celle de son ami Quatre, et fut tout de suite assaillit par Hilde, une de ses collègue de bureau :

- Duo ! T'es en retard !… Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme

- Rien, rien du tout Hilde… répondit Duo

- Arrête tes salades Duo ! T'as la tête d'un mort vivant ! Duo, j'te parle ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Mais Duo était déjà loin et il refermait déjà la porte du bureau qu'il partageai avec Wufei, un chinois assez colérique.

- Quel imbécile ! marmonna Hilde, et puis c'est pas mon problème de toute façon !

Et elle s'en retourna travailler, maudissant au passage Duo et ses stupides sauts d'humeur.

Le-dit stupide Duo salua son collègue de travail d'un air nonchalant :

- Wufei…

Avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour commencer à pianoter sur son ordinateur, tel une machine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Maxwell ? Pas même un petit Wuffy ce matin ? s'exclama Wufei

- Mais vous vous êtes passez le mot ou quoi ! s'exclama le natté en relevant des yeux lilas furieux de son ordinateur.

- Oh là… Du calme Maxwell ! Je tien à la vie ! dit le chinois.

Duo soupira puis murmura à l'adresse de son collègue et ami :

- Désolé Fei…

- C'est Wufei ! le corrigea le garçon aux yeux d'onyx.

- Mais ! s'exclama Duo

- Laisse tomber Duo ! Je plaisante… Allez raconte-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien de grave, Fei… C'est mes affaires et je préférerai les réglés seul… Et toi, tu es malade aujourd'hui ? C'est la première fois que tu t'inquiète pour moi ! s'étonna le natté

- Non… Juste heureux ! répondit le chinois

Duo faillit tomber de son siège tellement cette perspective lui semblait impossible et, oubliant un peu ses problèmes, demanda à Wufei :

- Fei ? T'es sur que ça va ?

- Oui… J'ai rencontrer un gars super, nous avons passez toute la soirée ensemble mais malheureusement il dois partir quelques temps pour son boulot… Il m'a promis de me rappeler… Tu peux pas savoir, Duo… Il est super mignon !

Duo se retient de rire devant son ami, cela n'aurais pas été gentil pour lui, alors il dit:

- Content pour toi Fei ! Alors, raconte-moi tout !

Le chinois délaissa son dossier urgent et se tourna vers Duo, ses yeux sombres pétillants.

- C'est un anglais, il travail dans une branche médicale… Il a les yeux noisettes et les cheveux brun mi-long. Il est souvent en déplacement…

Jusqu'à là le natté n'avait pas noté la ressemblance flagrante avec son amant mais…

- …Je l'ai rencontrer il y a quelques semaines au bar du coin, tu sais celui ou l'on va toujours après le boulot ? Il m'a inviter à boire un verre et j'ai tout de suite accepter, il était si charismatique !

Wufei s'arrêta quelque secondes puis reprit, ne remarquant pas les yeux agrandit d'horreur de Duo :

- …Il a eu une enfance difficile, qu'il m'a dit, ses parents n'avaient pas d'argent et il a du collectionner les petits boulots pour réussir dans la vie... Il s'appelle Emeric, Emeric…

- Greeman ? termina Duo, l'air sombre

- Oui, oui c'est ça… Comment le sais-tu, Duo ? s'étonna le chinois

- Parce que c'est Emeric Greeman, la source de mes problèmes ! Désolé Fei, mais ce que je vais te raconter ne va pas te plaire… dit Duo, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

Le jeune homme au yeux onyx posa sur son vis-à-vis un regard confus. Surtout que Duo serrait dans son poing le rapport qu'il était sensé remplir pour Quatre !

Que ce passait-il ici…?

Hilde cherchait Duo partout. Wufei et lui n'avaient pas rendu un rapport très urgent qu'il fallait à Quatre maintenant. La jeune femme fulminait, où étaient encore passer ces deux idiots ?

Elle poussa la porte du bureau Maxwell-Chang et elle ne trouva aucune trace de vie à l'intérieure…

Une lettre écrite à la va vite était posée sur le bureau de Duo, Hilde la saisie et sa main se crispa automatiquement sur le papier :

« Hildy Chérie,

Fei et moi avons une affaire de la plus haute importance à réglé, c'est urgent.

Je te laisse le soin de compléter les deux trois feuilles que je dois à Quat-chou !

…Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que nous avons pris notre journée !

Travail bien Hildy !

Bye, Duo »

Hilde regarda sur le bureau de son collègue et pseudo-ami, une pile de feuille y trônait :

- Deux trois feuilles ! Duo, tu te fout de moi ou quoi ! cria la jeune femme avec rage, que se permettaient-ils donc, tout les deux ?

La surnommée Hildy soupira alors, si Duo et Wufei étaient partis… Enfin surtout Wufei ! C'est que cela devait être des plus important !

En maugréant, elle prit la pile de document sous le bras et entreprit de compléter les documents avant de les rendrent à Quatre… Se qui devait être fait dans quelques heures.

L'allemande jugea le nombre de feuille du regard… C'était mission impossible !

- Duo, tu vas me le payer ! Et toi aussi Wufei ! Traître ! cria t'elle en foudroyant à tour de rôle les siège de ses deux amis.

* * *

Quelques lieux plus loin, une certaine personne tenait exactement le même discourt : 

- Emeric, tu vas me le payer ! Espèce de… Il va tâté de mon sabre celui-la ! cracha le garçon au yeux onyx.

- Calme toi, Fei… J'ai une bien meilleur idée… glissa Duo

Wufei se retourna en direction du natté et surprit son regard, celui du Shinigami… Il en connaissait un qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Arrivé chez lui, Duo demanda à son ami de l'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Il rentra avec un immense sourire trop joyeux pour l'être réellement.

- Duo chéri, déjà de retour ? dit une voix qui provenait du salon

- Oui mon cœur ! lança Duo, …j'ai invité un collègue de travail à boire un verre ! Cela ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, bien sur que non poussin ! Présente-le moi vite ! répondit l'anglais

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, chéri… Tu le connais déjà ! siffla Duo

- Quoi ? questionna le brun, n'aillant rien comprit

- Non, rien ! Je l'invitai juste à rentrer ! clama l'américain… Puis il rajouta plus bas : Aller, haut les cœurs, Fei !

Duo se dirigea donc vers le centre de l'appartement, le salon suivi de près par un Wufei enragé :

- Chéri ? Je te présente Fei… Un collègue de travail ! dit Duo qui, avec un immense sourire crispé laissa passer Wufei devant lui.

Emeric pâlit brusquement, son visage était tendu à l'extrême.

- Oooh, mais que je suis bête ! dit Duo en se frappant le front du plat de la main, vous vous connaissez déjà… Pas vrai Fei ?… Alors, elle est plutôt pas mal l'horrible bonne femme !… Qui plus est, c'est une de mes amies… Hein, Fei ?

Le Fei en question s'était avancer jusqu'à être face à face avec le brun et dit froidement :

- Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait passer pour une femme, horrible qui plus est !

…Wufei assena à Emeric une bonne droite qui fit retomber celui-ci sur le canapé.

- Tsss, Fei… Quel manque de tacte ! soupira Duo

- Duo ! Tu ne vas pas le croire ! C'est un horrible malentendu ! clama Emeric

Le regard que lui lança Duo, un mélange de rage, de tristesse et de douleur… Mais surtout de rage, qui fit blanchir le brun qui essaya de dire quelque chose.

- Emeric, fait moi un petit plaisir mon cœur… dit Duo

- Q… Quoi ? répondit celui-ci

- Oh, rien de bien méchant, simplement… FICHE-MOI LE CAMPS D'ICI ET N'Y REMET JAMAIS LES PIEDS !… Tu serais gentil ! cria Duo tout en attrapant l'anglais par le col et le mettant à la porte sans préavis.

- Duo ! essaya tout de même Emeric

- Ferme-la, dégage ! dit simplement Duo en fixant l'autre avec haine.

Et Emeric parti en courant, quelque chose dans les yeux de Duo annonçait : Avis de tempête !… Il ferai mieux de ne plus jamais croiser l'américain de sa vie, il n'aurai plus de deuxième chance comme celle-la !

- Duo, tu es sur que ça va ? demanda Wufei après quelques minutes de silence

- J… Oui Fei, ne t'inquiète pas, va ! soupira Duo, juste un beau rêve qui s'est transformer en horrible cauchemar !

- Tu parles de ce guignol d'Emeric ! siffla Wufei

- Oh non, pas de lui… De lui… soupira Duo, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, au côté de Wufei.

Wufei ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, mais avisa le regard triste de son ami… Qu'était-ce encore que ce nouveau malheur pour Duo ? Le chinois repartit quelques heures plus tard, vers vingt et une heure, laissant le natté ruminer seul.

* * *

…Le lendemain matin, le soir du mariage de Quatre, un Dimanche, Duo se leva avec beaucoup de mal. Il avait encore rêvé de ces deux yeux cobalts accusateur… Quand ce pardonnera-t-il pour Heero ?… Sans doute jamais ! 

Duo chassa le beau japonais de ses pensées… Il n'avais pas le droit de déprimer le jour du mariage de son meilleur ami !

Il s'habilla donc vite fait et prit la direction de la mairie, Quatre et Trowa n'allait célébré leur union qu'avec leurs plus proches amis, et pas en grandes pompes !

Duo arriva avec dix minutes de retard, sous le regard accusateur de Quatre :

- Duo ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! l'accusa le blond avec une moue enfantine.

- Désolé, Quat-chou ! Pas ma faute… excusa Duo avec un pauvre sourire

- Ah là là… Bon, je vais te présenter l'homme de ma vie, tu veux bien Duo ? demanda son ami, ses yeux cristal brillant de joie.

- Mais bien sur Quatre ! Et il a intérêt à être impeccable ! railla Duo

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! sourit le blond.

La joie de son ami fit chaud au cœur de Duo.

- Tien ! Il est là-bas avec son témoin ! Trowa, eh Trowa ! cria Quatre en agitant les bras.

Un jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes et possédant une mèche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage arriva bien vite et se plaça aux côtés de Quatre, suivit par une personne qui n'était autre que…

- Duo ! Je te présente Trowa !… Trowa, voici Duo ! Et le gars derrière lui c'est…

- Heero ! s'exclama le châtain, coupant la parole à Quatre.

- Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas, Duo ? dit le brun, ses yeux cobalts aillant toujours cette même lueur d'interrogation, comme il y a deux jours.

Duo ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête et resta ainsi, assez gêné… Le japonais lui en voulait sans doute énormément… Etonnamment cela blessa le natté plus qu'il ne l'aurai penser.

- Duo, tu es sur que ça va ? demanda le blond, tu es tout pâle…

L'américain retourna sur la planète terre et offrit à Quatre son plus beau sourire. Le blond ne rajouta rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Quelque chose clochait avec le châtain, et il tirerai ça au clair plus tard. Pour le moment, la cérémonie allait commencer…

Ce fut sans doute le jour le plus beau dans la vie de Quatre et Trowa. La cérémonie avait été sobre et discrète. Seuls les plus proches parents des deux mariés avaient été présents… Mais comme il n'existe aucune journée sans bémol, le traiteur que la famille Barton-Winner avait engagé n'avait pu ce déplacer. Et il était trop tard pour commander autre chose… La joyeuse assemblée dégusta dans la maison des deux mariés, ce qui se prépare en deux trois mouvements… Des raviolis !

Duo soupira, il était heureux pour son meilleur ami… Mais pourquoi avait-il été placé en face de Heero ! Il jurerai que le couple l'avait fait exprès ! Il lança un regard de détresse à Wufei, assis un peu plus loin, celui-ci haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Le repas était bien animé, ponctué d'éclat de rire, sauf au bout de table, la place de Duo et Heero. Les deux mangeaient dans un silence quasi religieux, ce qui était étonnant pour quiconque connaissait la joie de vivre de Duo Maxwell !

Alors que Duo redressa la tête, semblant trouver sous assiette de moins en moins intéressante, il croisa le regard persan de son vis-à-vis et, soupirant il dit :

- Ecoute-moi Heero… Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois je… Heero ?

Le japonais se leva et dit simplement :

- Suis-moi !

…Et le jeune Maxwell emboîta le pas au brun, qui le conduisis sur la terrasse, l'air frais du soir sembla leur faire du bien à tout les deux. Duo posa un regard mélancolique sur le reflet bleuté de la mer.

- Qui a-t-il Duo ? demanda Heero qui avait surprit le regard lointain du châtain

- Oh, rien de bien méchant… commença Duo

Heero tourna sa tête vers lui et Duo prit son courage à deux mains :

- En fait, si… Il y a quelque chose… Tu sais Heero, je m'en veut beaucoup. J'ai été manipulé pendant de long mois, et le jour ou j'ai enfin rencontrer quelqu'un de sincère, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il me déteste…

- Qui te dit qu'il te déteste ? questionna le brun

Duo fut quelque peu déstabilisé par la phrase d'Heero :

- Pardon ? Tu veux rire là ! s'exclama Duo, troublant le calme de la nuit

- Non… Que dirais-tu si je te disais qu'un certain Wufei est arrivé tard hier soir chez Quatre et Trowa pour leur raconter une histoire des plus bizarre, et que j'était présent moi aussi… ?

- Je dirais que c'est impoli de se mêler des affaires des autres ! déclara la châtain

Heero fit tout le contraire de ce que Duo attendait : Il éclata de rire !

- Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ! demanda Duo, vexé.

- Rien, rien du tout ! C'est toi qui me fait rire ! répondit l'asiatique.

Duo se demanda une fraction de seconde s'il n'était pas tomber dans une troisième dimension, ou alors s'il était victime d'un gag ? La prise de parole d'Heero fit reculer les intenses réflexions du natté.

- Ecoute Duo, tu vas me trouver un peu léger mais… Si les dires de ton ami Wufei sont vrai, se que j'espère, tu es libre non ?

- … répondit Duo, très clair

- Je prend ça pour un oui ! Alors, Duo Maxwell, voudriez-vous bien être mon petit ami ? questionna le japonais.

Duo ne dit rien, il se contenta de se pincer le bras avant de lâché un petit cri. Heero le fixa interloqué :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !

- Rien… Je voulais juste vérifier si ce n'était pas un trop beau rêve… répondit Duo

- Idiot ! J'ai un autre moyen beaucoup plus doux pour te prouver que c'est la vérité ! dit le brun en se rapprochant de Duo.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'américain qui passa les main derrière la nuque du brun dans l'intention d'approfondir le baiser…

Dans le salon Quatre jubilait. De l'endroit d'ou ils étaient placés, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde et lui, ils avaient suivit l'échange entre le nouveau couple. Wufei avait un micro sourire et Trowa tenait fermement la main du blond dans la sienne.

- Attention Quatre, tu vas finir par te décrocher la mâchoire à force de sourire comme ça ! le prévient Duo qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de son nouveau petit ami officiel.

Quatre ne s'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant et Hilde prit la parole :

- Duo Maxwell ! Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à me faire faire ton job, comprit ?

- Comprit chef !… Dis-moi Quatre, il vous reste des raviolis ? demanda Duo avant de se prendre un tape derrière le crâne de la part d'Heero.

- Goinfre ! marmonna le japonais en levant les yeux au ciel… Enfin, au plafond !

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux encore des raviolis ! Tu as tellement faim ? s'étonna Quatre

- Non, c'est pas ça, je voudrai juste les remercier ! déclara Duo

- Pardon ! s'exclamèrent Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Hilde

- Oh tu sais Quatre… Un boite de raviolis sa peut changer une vie ! dit Duo, solennel.

Heero et Duo éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux ronds du reste du groupe, seul eux pouvaient comprendre.

Quatre resserra sa prise sur la main de Trowa.

L'amour c'est l'union de deux corps et de deux âmes, dit-on.

L'amour c'est une âme dispersée dans le corps de deux individus…

Mais pour Duo l'amour c'est avant tout le fait de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, de la soutenir, de l'aider et surtout de l'aimer… Et aucun mot ne pourrait jamais exprimer cette alchimie bizarre s'opérant entre deux êtres, les liens qui les unis pour le meilleur et bien souvent pour le pire, c'était ça, l'amour !

…Et dire qu'on devait ça à une simple boite de raviolis !

- Owari -

Duo : Tu me fais passer pour un romantique !

Heero : Et moi je parle de trop !

FoM : Oui, mais vous êtes ensemble, c'est le plus important non ?

Heero et Duo : Oui !

Emeric : Et moi je passe pour un salop de première !

FoM : Désolée… T'avais une bonne tête pour un crétin !

Emeric : Trop aimable !

Heero : Hn.

Emeric : Traduction ?

Duo : Il vient de dire que t'as pas intérêt à me toucher ou Omae o Korosu…

Emeric : Gloups…

FoM : Alors, des reviews ? Ou je peut rendre mon tablier ?


End file.
